Obsession
by CornCob
Summary: Who knew that Sephiroth could ever miss the monster that destroyed everything that he loved? Alucard/Sephiroth. Yea, I know. Some unjustified character death. Beware the Elusive pairing. Implied past Angeal/Seph Zack/Seph


**Disclaimer:** Don't own Final Fantasy, Hellsing, or any of their respective characters.

**Author's Note:** After blowing 49.01 at Target on way more school supplies than I could _ever_ need (I still have some from _last_ year's sales), Sleighbells informed me that with all of the notebooks and pens I bought, I had better write something.

And so I did. I don't really know where it came from, and it is completely different from my usual style of writing. I am usually very heavy with dialog usage, but this story doesn't contain a single line. I'm also usually really bad about drawing things out WAAYY too long. This is only four pages!!

Sorry about poisoning the fandom with an outsider character and sticking him with someone as popular as Seph. I can't help myself. Alucard and Sephiroth just really tickle my fancy. Plus, they're super hot together. At least it's Alucard and not some deranged OC??...Yea, Corncob, keep telling yourself that.

/.33./

He had known, really. He had always known. Eventually this day was to come, and yet, somehow, it had managed surprise him. To surprise them both.

That was a thing about demons, he supposed. They all, one day, did have to return to hell. What kind of world would it be if the demonic were given unlimited board in the mortal realm? Still though, he hadn't really thought it would be like this.

March fourteenth. That was the day that Alucard's time was up. The day he would return to the molten pits from which he'd emerged. Such a bizarre day; holding nothing significant to it. To think that there was a time that Sephiroth had prayed for that day, that he'd often joked and spat that that day couldn't come soon enough. But that was then. Before things had taken such a turn, before things had gone off in a direction he could not have anticipated. Who knew that it would be killing him now?

He'd remembered how it was in the beginning. The demon was rarely willing to give him any peace, any time alone at all. On more fingers than he possessed could be count the number of kisses stolen from him when he'd least expected it. This was not to say that he never _did_ expect it.

The tall man had made quite the nuisance of himself, all in all. Always talking when Sephiroth wished for only silence. Sometimes it hurt to hear the words passing through the demon's lips. False promises that he knew the other man would never keep. Such wonderful, charming compliments that rolled off of that often cruel tongue with such an ease that Sephiroth nearly believed them. After all, it was most flattering to be told he was the most beautiful thing that a two thousand year old monster had ever seen.

Zack had found it endlessly amusing, at first. He and Reno both had. It must have been hilarious to see Sephiroth at a loss for words, rendered speechless as the cryptic man came on to him at every opportunity. They found Alucard's desire to dominate Sephiroth funny, as the man seemed to truly mean no harm. It was, in the beginning, innocent. He'd corner the silver haired man once in a while, touch him lightly sometimes. On a few occasions he'd trap the man, stating that the price for freedom was a simple kiss. Oh, how Zack had howled in laughter at that one. He was likely to break a rib as Sephiroth's horrified and flushed expression turned to one of annoyance before leaning in to sate the monster's ridiculous request. Zack had called it 'cute.' That was because the teasing was where it ended. Alucard never forced anything more than brief kisses and fleeting touches, always careful not to step over a line that only he could see. Innocent. Sephiroth laughed at the idea.

Zack and Reno hadn't found it quite so funny when Alucard began to lose his patience. Somewhere in that twisted, black mind, Alucard had hoped that his consistent advances would shake the beautiful man's resolve. He hadn't taken into consideration that Sephiroth may have already had affections toward someone else. No, Zack hadn't laughed when he sat next to a weeping mother, watching as Angeal's casket was lowered into the earth. Sephiroth certainly hadn't been comforted by the dark presence that slid up beside him, the hand on his hip and the breath in his ear, as he listened to the priest speak the heavy hearted eulogy.

Alucard became less patient still after the death of Angeal. He was unable to understand why Sephiroth, his Sephiroth, still would not come to him, why the man opted to spend his time with the two men, the black haired and the redhead. Overwhelming, the jealousy was. And so the kisses became longer, more demanding. The touches grew in intensity, although there were still invisible boundaries that Alucard adhered to. While he didn't understand them, Sephiroth was still grateful for them, at least.

Despite Sephiroth's best efforts to distance himself from Zack, since God knows he wasn't getting away from Alucard, the violet eyed man had stuck to him like glue. He claimed that he could never leave his friend alone to suffer, no matter how silly or severe the situation may be. One evening Sephiroth allowed all the frustration, all the hatred, and all the pent up feelings to pour out of him. He'd allowed himself to cry on another's shoulder, and to find comfort and reassurance in another's arms. The problem was, it wasn't Alucard's shoulder he'd cried on, nor were they Alucard's arms that had held him tightly.

Alucard had taken a particularly cruel delight in ridding the world of Zackary Fair's smiling face. Without that to distract his Sephiroth, the man was sure to turn to only him for care and attention.

Sephiroth had not reacted very well to being told that he would not be attending Zack's funeral. It did not bode well with him that he was being denied the ability to say good-bye to his best friend, to apologize for what had happened. He would never truly be at peace with the man who'd ultimately sacrificed his life to keep him sane. He'd certainly panicked, unable to cope with not being there for Zack as Zack had always been there for him. This was, by far, the smallest corner Alucard had ever backed him into, and he could hardly breathe. It was with that thought in mind that he'd made his decision. When Alucard backed him into a wall, the price had always been a kiss. This really couldn't be so different.

And so he'd dried his tortured, exhausted eyes and approached Alucard. He hadn't been hard to find. For Sephiroth, he never was. He had given himself to the monster that night, his only request being that he be allowed to see Zack, for if Alucard did not want him doing something, Sephiroth soon found himself not doing it. Alucard had readily silenced the plea, covering Sephiroth's mouth with his own, fighting off any further words as his tongue danced against the others. He shuddered violently the first time he'd heard Sephiroth moan.

Sephiroth could feel that inhuman touch on his body now, just remembering it. He could feel those hands in his hair; feel those teeth against his lips, that heated, solid erection grinding in to his lower belly. He could nearly see those luminous red eyes brimming with evil delight.

Oh, Alucard had been ecstatic. Sephiroth had come to _him._ He was even willing to ignore the motive behind the action, because tonight Sephiroth belonged to him. After tonight, he always would.

He'd taken a very deep pleasure in ripping the clothes from the pale haired man's body. Found a most satisfying euphoria in seeing that gorgeous, nude body pressed into the mattress, staring up from beneath him. There was something most arousing, seeing the devastation in 

those green eyes. Alucard had enjoyed himself immensely that evening as he ravished the other man's body. Unfortunately, Sephiroth had, too.

It was sickening, the feeling. Knowing that, as he sat beside a solemn Reno and a miserable Cloud Strife, Sephiroth could muster no pain, no true emotion as he watched the ceremony of Zack's death. The only thing he could think about was Alucard. Those hands, those lips, that dark smile spreading out over vicious teeth as something hot and demanding shoved its way in and out of his body. He wanted Alucard and for it he hated himself.

It had been a moment of wonder for the demon when Sephiroth had returned from Zack's funeral, walking through the door smelling like guilt and desire. He'd noticed with no small amount of ecstasy that the guilt faded almost entirely after the silver haired man had crawled into his lap, straddling him before soft lips found their way to Alucard's neck and thin hips began grinding downward against the demon's rapidly hardening cock.

It took far less time than Sephiroth should have been comfortable with for all thoughts of Zack, all thoughts of Angeal, to disappear from his mind. Alucard was the only thing that mattered; the only thing he wanted. And these days, Alucard was the only thing that wanted him.

After Zack's death, Reno had distanced himself from Sephiroth considerably. It was something that Sephiroth wholly understood but was deeply wounded by none the less. He knew that he was quickly growing more and more alone.

Alucard, who'd lately been enjoying the ability to make Sephiroth's beautiful face contort into a smile, had not been thrilled by this lover's sudden depression. He'd been delighted in the fact that Sephiroth was beginning to genuinely care for him, and this Reno drama was entirely unwelcomed.

As such, Sephiroth hadn't been too surprised when he'd learned Reno had been found, early one morning, off in the woods. Both of his eyes had been ripped out and his body had been mutilated beyond recognition. They'd said he was far too mangled to even entertain the thought of an open casket. Sephiroth hadn't attended that funeral. He seriously doubted his presence would have been appreciated. Besides, he'd quite enjoyed spending the day in bed with Alucard, anyway. Reno was barely a memory as he arched and writhed against the dark haired man above him, moaning his pleasure against a pale neck as he felt that thick, merciless cock drive into him.

It was almost comical that with everything that Alucard had done, every one and every thing that he had taken from him, that Sephiroth could love him like he did. That was how March thirteenth found the pair lying in bed, wrapped in each others' arms.

Because every demon had his date, and neither man nor beast had possessed the frame of mind to keep a calendar.

They'd lain there together, Sephiroth drenched in the sweat from their intense and final lovemaking and Alucard as cool as the corpse that he was. The demon held his troubled lover tightly, trying not to imagine another eternity in hell without this creature that he'd worked to 

hard to obtain. And so he'd whispered every kind word that he could muster, and took back every awful thing he'd ever done or said. He'd reassured Sephiroth that he'd come back. He _would_ come back. And as the clock struck twelve they kissed, and all too soon Sephiroth felt those horrible arms leave him, and found his lips pressed into his pillow.

It was a sin to love something such as Alucard. Something so evil, so selfish, so mad. He had done something unforgivable by falling for this creature that had killed a lover and two best friends. As he lie in the bed, unwilling to move his face from the pillow that still clung to Alucard's scent, he noticed a sharp discomfort at his hip. Slipping his arm between himself and the mattress, lifting his head in a morbid curiosity, Sephiroth found all that was left behind of Alucard. It was that goddamned gun. The one that had ended the lives of all those he'd held dear.

Yes, it was a sin to love Alucard like he did. As he fingered the Jackal lovingly, a serene smile played at his lips. Everyone knew where sinners went.

/.33./

**A/N:** Proofed my Sleighbells. For any errors, I blame her. hahahaha Oh, and don't bother giving me crap about the four million fragments in this. Seriously, I know. Really. Like...I mean it. For real.


End file.
